Beginning
by Mayu Tachibana
Summary: Sakura menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya ketika semuanya sudah terlambat, seseorang itu kini sudah memiliki orang lain dan sudah memiliki ikatan yang cukup kuat antar satu sama lain. Ino membantu Sakura untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Bukan yuri, warning inside! RnR?


Rasanya sulit, kau tahu? Melihat seseorang yang sangat kau cintai berbicara, berpelukan dan bermesraan dengan seseorang yang merupakan salah satu temanmu sendiri. Melihat mereka dari jauh saat mereka selalu terlihat bersama-sama dengan tangan saling bertautan, saling melempar senyum ceria dan tampak begitu bahagia.

Saat itu kau sedang duduk disebuah bangku tersembunyi–atau berdiri layaknya stalker–memperhatikan pasangan itu dengan perasaan yang begitu campur aduk, dengan senyum pahit yang selalu terlukis dibibirmu ketika melihat semua itu sekaligus merasakan berbagai denyutan yang terasa perih dari salah satu bagian tubuhmu ketika melihat semua itu.

Ya ... semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kau menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dari dulu, ketika laki-laki itu masih selalu menjahilimu, ketika dia selalu peduli padamu dan ketika kau tidak sibuk dengan orang lain yang dulu sangat kau sukai. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Terlambat.

Kau memang bodoh, Sakura.

.

.

.

*Beginning*

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Beginning by Mayu Tachibana

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort

Warning: POV bermacam-macam, AU, OOC, missed typo(s)

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

.

.

Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya aku menghela napas, memperhatikan kepulan uap yang muncul melewati kedua belah bibirku yang sedikit terbuka sembari memandang keluar jendela kafe yang sekarang sedang kukunjungi.

Tanpa sadar salah satu tanganku bergerak secara perlahan mengaduk secangkir kopi yang sudah mulai dingin di hadapanku, menikmati ritme gerakan tanganku yang membuatku merasa rileks dan mendengar berbagai percakapan yang berdengung di kafe itu seperti dengungan lebah.

Aku kembali menghela napas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela kafe. Sebuah lonceng tanda tamu datang tampak berdenting kecil, menunjukkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda memasuki kafe.

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa itu.

"Ino!" seruku memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan untuk menunjukkan tempatku.

Ino tampak melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat kearahku, dia menampakkan sebuah senyum yang cukup lebar dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tempatku, menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dihadapanku dengan desahan napas yang begitu keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau lama sekali, ada urusan apa?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Kaa-san menyuruhku beres-beres toko dulu sebelum pergi, ya ... jadi begitu," jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memanggilku, jidat?"

Aku tidak menjawab, kepalaku menunduk dan tanganku kembali bergerak untuk mengaduk pelan kopiku yang sudah dingin. Membiarkannya untuk menebaknya sendiri.

"Apa tentang si baka itu?" tanyanya membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengangguk enggan. "Ya."

Ino mendengus pelan. "Kau masih tidak bisa untuk merelakannya, jidat?"

"Ugh, ya, semacam itu," akuku sedikit meringis.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menatapku lekat, "kita 'kan sudah membahas itu berulangkali, lupakan saja dia. Dia sudah punya Hinata dan mereka–"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat dan segera memberinya tatapan tajam. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengucapkan itu didepanku, Ino-pig," ucapku memperingatkannya.

Tangan Ino tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepanku dan segera memberikan jitakkan yang cukup telak disana, membuatku mengaduh berulangkali dan menggosokkan tanganku disana untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya yang mulai berdenyut samar.

"Apa-apaan sih, Ino-pig? Ini sakit tahu!" ujarku tidak terima.

Ino hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tampangku yang baginya sangat lucu lalu menghentikan seorang pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar karena dia sengaja membisikkannya pada pelayan itu. Aku masih sibuk mengusap dahiku ketika beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan kembali ke meja kami dengan sebuah kompres ditangannya.

"Ini," Ino mengulurkan kompres itu kearahku yang langsung kuterima dan segera menempelkannya disana, merasakan sengatan dingin yang mengalihkanku dari rasa perih jitakan Ino. "Sudah, jangan nangis ya, jidat."

Aku hanya mencibir pelan sebagai tanggapan.

Seorang pelayan kembali datang ke meja kami, kali ini dia membawa sebuah gelas tinggi-ramping yang berisikan sesuatu yang tampak seperti _cappucino float_, minuman dingin yang seharusnya tidak diminum saat musim dingin menghampiri.

"Kau gila," ucapku begitu saja ketika melihatnya menerima gelas itu dan mulai menyesapnya.

Ino mengangkat alisnya, tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku. "Apanya yang gila?"

"Ini 'kan musim dingin, Ino–" ucapku memulai, dia menganggu-anggukkan kepalanya. "–tapi kau malah meminum minuman dingin meskipun kau sudah tahu akan hal itu."

Ino mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. "Aku tidak suka minuman hangat," tandasnya. "Lagipula, bukannya kau tadi ingin membahas si baka-dobe itu?"

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. "Apa kau tidak punya cara untuk melupakannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya," jawabku cepat.

Ino kembali mendesah. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mencari laki-laki lain?" tanyanya. "Shikamaru, misalnya?"

"Dia sudah punya Temari-nee," jawabku langsung.

"Gaara?"

"Matsuri."

"Shino?"

"Dia hanya menyukai serangga."

"Lee?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Neji?"

"Tenten."

Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat, tampak mencari nama cowok lain yang mungkin saja bisa cocok denganku–yang sepertinya mustahil–karena hampir semua cowok yang kami kenal sudah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing.

Sambil menunggunya selesai berpikir, aku kembali sibuk mengaduk-aduk kopiku dan mulai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku dengan suara cukup pelan. Pikiranku akan mulai berkelana entah kemana jika seandainya saja Ino tidak tiba-tiba menepukkan tangannya di depanku dan membuatku seketika tersadar.

"Siapa?" tanyaku akhirnya ketika melihat pandangan matanya.

ia tersenyum lebar dan mulai menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Sasuke!" serunya dengan bersemangat.

Aku segera menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sahabat pirangku itu tampak terkejut dan wajahnya tampak mengerut heran saat menatap wajahku. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau dulu sangat menyukainya–memujanya–kalau bisa dibilang, setahuku."

"Sekarang tidak lagi," jawabku. "Lagipula kau seharusnya tahu apa penyebabnya, Ino-pig, kau sempat menyebutnya tadi."

Ino kembali terdiam lalu menepuk dahinya dan menampilkan senyum minta maaf kearahku. "_Gomen ne_, jidat ..."

Aku hanya mendengus pelan sebagai tanggapan. Kadang-kadang Ino bisa begitu mirip dengannya–si baka-dobe maksudku–padahal mereka tidak sedarah sama sekali, teman juga bukan.

"Kau masih sering melakukan stalker pada si baka-dobe itu, ya?" tanya Ino yang seketika membuatku tergeragap kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu, pig?" tanyaku sedikit tersendat. "Kau tahu dari–"

Aku segera menutup mulutku, merutuki sifatku yang sangat mudah untuk kelepasan bicara ketika mulai panik atau kelewat bersemangat, sifat yang begitu tidak menguntungkan ketika sedang bersama dengan Ino yang mudah menebak perasaan teman-temannya.

Ino segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat salah tingkahku. "Jadi benar ya. Kau melakukannya setiap hari?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan tegas. "Tidak."

"Bohong," ujar Ino terdengar menuduh yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Aku sering melihat dengan mata-kepalaku sendiri kalau kau sering terlihat di tempat yang sama dengan si baka-dobe dan Hinata-chan saat sedang berkencan."

_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap bertanya?_ Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Kalau begini terus bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya, jidat?" tanya Ino lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, terlihat mulai lelah dengan masalah patah hatiku yang tidak kunjung sembuh. "Apa kau ingin aku menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu temanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku. "Memang salah satu dari mereka mengenalku, pig?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Mungkin tidak. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba dulu? Mungkin saja ada yang cocok denganmu."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal meskipun orang itu mengenal sahabatku. Tapi ... Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum pemikiran itu memasuki benakku lebih lanjut. Itu sangat gila, Haruno Sakura dan sama sekali bukan ciri khasmu kalau kau melakukannya.

Terdengar sebuah nada dering yang cukup keras yang membuat keheningan diantara kami terpecah. Ino segera membuka tasnya dan meraih ponselnya, memberi tatapan sekilas pada layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Sai–"

Aku segera 'menutup' telingaku lalu meraih cangkirku untuk menghabiskan cairan kopi itu yang sudah mendingin hingga tidak terasa cukup enak bagi lidahku. Aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku ke jendela untuk melihat pemandangan diluar dan melihat butiran-butiran salju turun cukup deras di luar, hampir semua orang mengenakan payung dan mantel tebal berikut sarung tangan untuk menghalau hawa dingin.

Pandangan mataku tiba-tiba terhenti pada sesosok laki-laki yang sepertinya sangat kukenali sedang duduk dibangku sebuah restoran yang terletak diseberang kafe tempatku berada. Jantungku segera berdenyut lebih cepat ketika melihatnya, sosok berambut pirang jabrik yang khas dengan tiga garis yang menggores dikedua pipinya–Naruto–seseorang yang amat kurindukan akhir-akhir ini, semenjak dirinya resmi menjadi ... sudahlah.

Aku merasakan napasku tertahan di tenggorokanku , aku harus segera keluar.

Dengan cepat aku segera mengambil mantelku yang tersampir di sebelah bangkuku lalu melangkah keluar kafe, mengabaikan panggilan Ino yang sepertinya masih sibuk menelepon dengan Sai. Aku merasakan napasku terengah, aku melihat tempatnya lagi dan masih menemukannya disana masih memainkan ponselnya dan sedang tidak bersama dengan orang lain.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Sakura.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lampu pejalan kaki yang masih menyala merah, mengetukkan kakiku dengan tidak sabar. Ayolah, ayolah, cepat, batinku berulangkali seperti mantra.

Ting! Lampu akhirnya berubah menjadi hijau.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku melewati jalan itu dan menghampiri restoran itu, senyum mulai terkembang dibibirku ketika hampir sampai di restoran tempat Naruto berada, mulai merasa bersemangat untuk menemuinya lagi dan berbicara banyak dengannya.

"Ah!" seruku terkejut merasakan sesuatu menabrak tubuhku.

Aku mendongak dan menatap seraut wajah datar dengan mata sewarna hazel menatapku balik. Aku mengerjap sekali-dua kali sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang hangat meresap ke sarung tanganku dan tersadar bahwa sesuatu mungkin tumpah.

"Astaga, gomen ne, aku telah menumpahkan kopimu."

Aku menatap mantelnya yang kini ternoda dengan cairan kopi lalu segera meraih kedalam kantong mantelku untuk mencari sapu tangan untuk berusaha membersihkannya. Tanganku sudah mulai bergerak untuk membersihkannya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Tidak usah," ujar suara itu terdengar lembut dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Aku segera mendongak dan menatap laki-laki itu yang masih memasang wajah datar tersebut. "Tapi–"

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya yang seketika membuat keningku berkerut bingung.

"Apa?" apa aku salah dengar?

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hah? Dia serius? "Haruno ... Sakura?"

"Akasuna Sasori," ucapnya meraih tanganku dan menjabatnya, cukup kuat. "Kau harus mentraktirku sebagai permintaan maafmu."

_Hah?_ Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. _Apa-apaan orang asing ini?_

"Gomen ne–" aku menatap sekilas kearah tempat Naruto duduk tadi, dia masih sendiri. "Aku masih ada urusan, Akasuna-san. Apa bisa lain hari saja aku menggantikannya?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya laki-laki itu terdengar semakin dingin.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah cowok itu, mengabaikan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit menyindir diriku dan mengerutkan keningku agak kesal kepadanya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sekarang sedang terburu-buru?

_Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, baka_, jawab innerku seketika.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat lalu merogoh tasku untuk meraih ponselku. "Boleh minta ponsel, Akasuna-san?" tanyaku menatapnya.

Dia balas menatapku selama beberapa saat lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Aku segera menerimanya dan mengetikkan nomorku disana dan men-_dial_nya, membuat nomornya segera tertera di ponselku yang segera kusimpan dalam kontak dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada ponselnya.

"Itu nomorku," ucapku seraya mengembalikan ponselnya pada laki-laki itu. "Akasuna-san bisa menghubungiku lagi nanti."

Aku kembali menatap cowok itu untuk menunggunya memberi tanggapan entah apa, tapi dia tidak berucap apapun dan malah masih menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan nomorku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Akasuna-san?"

Aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya selama beberapa saat untuk menyadarkannya dari posisinya yang tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun lalu mulai menjetikkan jariku diwajahnya, menepuk-nepuk bahunya beberapa kali dan menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu lengannya Tidak bereaksi.

"Baiklah," akhirnya suara laki-laki itu kembali terdengar ketika aku mulai menyerah menyadarkannya. "Kau boleh pergi, Haruno-san."

"Arigatou!" seruku bersemangat padanya lalu mulai membungkuk untuk memberi salam perpisahan pada laki-laki itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Akasuna-san. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

_Tunggu aku, Naruto!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang perempuan pada seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang membuka mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di sebelah bangku yang dia tempati.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Perempuan itu mendesah pelan mendengar tanggapan balik laki-laki itu. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sakura?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, tampak memikirkan jawaban yang cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang perempuan yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Berambut merah muda dipotong pendek sebahu, bermata hijau emerald, berhidung dan bermulut mungil dengan dahi lebar berhias tato kecil bujur sangkar berwarna biru.

"Biasa saja," jawab laki-laki itu dengan datar. "Dia berisik."

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku barusan?"

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu dengan jelas,kok," jawab perempuan itu lugas. "Kau menyebutnya berisik dan biasanya kau akan selalu berkata begitu pada seseorang yang pada akhirnya jadi dekat dengan dirimu. Jangan membohongiku karena aku merupakan salah satu orang yang dekat denganmu pada akhirnya setelah kau berucap begitu."

Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan lalu membuang pandangannya kearah jendela kafe–tidak menanggapi ucapan perempuan beriris aquamarine itu lebih lanjut lagi karena ucapannya memang benar. Dia memang _sedikit_ tertarik pada sahabat temannya itu.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan pendapatku tentangnya?" tanya laki-laki itu tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Laki-laki itu seketika menoleh dan menatap perempuan itu ketika mendengar nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba terdengar serius. "Bantuan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mudah," jawab perempuan itu dengan senyum kecil. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih Sakura."

"Apa? Kau bercanda," ujar laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi. "Kami baru saja bertemu dan kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggantikan Naruto dan–"

"Tunggu sebentar," dia memotong ucapan perempuan itu. "Kau memintaku untuk mendekati seseorang yang sedang patah hati?"

Perempuan itu mendelik mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Jangan menghina Sakura seperti itu, kalau dia dengar tamatlah riwayatmu, Sasori."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Mana kutahu."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, menikmati suasana kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai meski dapat mendengar berbagai obrolan yang berdengung disana dengan musik yang mengalun pelan memenuhi seluruh kafe tersebut.

"Jadi ... bagaimana?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Oke," dia menjawab dengan nada datar.

Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ketika beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu membalas ulurannya. "_Deal_," ujarnya. "Jangan lupa menepatinya, Sasori."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu meraih mantelnya dan mengenakannya kembali. "Aku duluan, Ino," ujarnya pada perempuan itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Ino tersenyum menanggapi. "Ya, sampai jumpa Sasori. Kau tidak akan menyesal kok."

"Terserah apa katamu, Ino."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

End dengan gajenya /lala~ lala~ la~/

Maaf atas segala kekurangan didalam fanfic ini, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita yang sangat sederhana dan gaje ini (?) yang kubuat dalam kungkungan WB yang tidak sembuh2 dari kapan tahu.

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu~

Berminat review? :3 /dor


End file.
